


断章-abo-先婚后爱-潮汐-婚礼论坛体-4

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-abo-先婚后爱-潮汐-婚礼论坛体-4

151l  
哈哈哈哈，老板进去了，他还仰头看了那个水晶做的冰城堡，那个闪烁的眼神哦，感觉已经开始害怕了

152l  
哈哈哈哈，老板在水晶门里站了半天才往外迈步，皮克恨不得伸腿踹他走23333塑料竹马情

153l  
哈哈哈嫁出去的竹马泼出去的水呀，他腿长也踹不到，警卫不让他进去

154l  
哦哦哦，老板终于走进园区了，233333天不是在面对一场婚礼，是一场蓄谋已久的伏击23333

155l  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，他看见南瓜马车那个表情特写哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，震惊得瞳孔都放大了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

156l  
从梅西的肢体语言分析，他在看见了那个水晶南瓜马车后，腿动了，身体也侧转，从肢体语言的角度来说，我觉得他想跑路，而且拳头都紧张的握起来了2333，尤其是赶车的马夫还穿着中世纪的马靴礼帽，太穿越了

157l  
哈哈哈，工作人员早有准备，老板一进去就把水晶城堡大门关上了，他就想跑也没路啊，机智

158l  
哈哈哈哈哈车夫先生的死亡凝视，我感觉老板想打人了23333333这个标准的绅士礼请上车，是不是我错觉，老板似乎后退了一步

159l  
楼上你不是错觉，他真的退了233333

160l  
然而还是硬着头皮上车了2333，这个南瓜马车其实很漂亮啊，半透明的橙色水晶，金色银色搭配的车子装饰，跑起来小铃铛还响，只可惜老板坐在里面像只焦躁的仓鼠，我感觉他分分钟就想跑出来了

161l  
诶诶诶？有没有人发现雾气变大了？这啥情况？已经看不清楚地面了

162l  
我觉得啊，梅西现在没跑都是对C罗真爱了，这个见鬼的婚礼，少女心的让人发指

163l  
焦躁的仓鼠哈哈哈哈，他在里面紧张的攥紧自己的小披风2333333真的随时要跳车了

164l  
仿佛是为了子民被送去给魔王和亲的小王子233

165l  
楼上那是什么糟糕的脑洞啦，总裁可当不了魔王，那个缺心眼儿的样子，在他恋爱之前我会觉得他是个霸道总裁，从他和梅西开始撒狗粮之后，我发现他就是个疯狂作死的中二少年

166l  
补充，有钱有资本让全世界陪着作死的青少年2333

167l  
哎呀，我看见梅西的袖口特写啦，还是一对蓝色的米老鼠小脑袋形状的袖扣，挺可爱的诶

168l  
长的像个水分子，哪里可爱啦，感觉跟他这身衣服不是特别搭啊，复古的礼服应该配早期的链式袖扣才对，他这个太新潮了，还是差一点味道的

169l  
………………这么严格？童话世界别这样啊

170l  
这个袖扣好像是总裁送给梅西的圣诞节礼物啊，我记得他发过ins，圣诞节在度假村的时候，这个袖扣在床头柜上来着，有一张照片有入镜

171l  
楼上列文虎克球迷，在下佩服，只是这雾气……干冰机坏了吗？已经漫过轮子了，等会儿路就看不见了

172l  
该不会是安排的节目吧？这种雾气小林荫路配上水晶南瓜马车还挺有童话韵味的啊

173l  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，皮克的ins，他刚刚吐槽了老板拿到礼服之后生无可恋不想穿23333硬是被皮主席押运到现场了233

174l  
资本主义塑料竹马情，真的

175l  
林荫路小银铃一路响，太可爱了，小白马很努力呀，带着老板去见总裁233333

176l  
然后老板到了总裁那看见天鹅船两眼一抹黑么23333

177l  
我去，这马怎么回事，一扭头跑去迷宫里了？！不是，这南瓜马车虽然能进去，但是里面死胡同啊

178l  
什么情况，爱丽丝迷宫里有什么？直播事故了？

179l  
不知道诶，好了好了，停了，老板下车了，一脸懵逼，这是怎么回事？

180l  
节目效果？

181l  
拉车的小白马知道老板到内心2333主动把他带走了吧

182l  
总裁那边接到电话了，诶呦喂，撂了电话就骑马冲过来，刚刚说总裁不会骑马的人出来挨打

183l  
……竟然还有点帅，啧

184l  
楼上这个不服气的语气什么鬼啦

185l  
爱丽丝的花园迷宫这么乱，总裁要怎么找啊，骑马也不好找人啊，这里还干冰搞的雾气那么大。

186l  
马车可算停了，车一停老板就跳下来了2333究竟是多受不了这个马车啊

187l  
南瓜马车挺可爱的啊，干嘛不喜欢，羡慕死了

188l  
我去？总裁手机上有什么？怎么他骑马七拐八拐就拐到老板在的那个迷宫区域了？啥玩意儿啊

189l  
爱丽丝的迷宫挺大的，信息素是不可能了，节目组也没给提示，好奇怪啊

190l  
哦哦哦哦哦，镜头拉近了，这特么是个gps啊，啥？！他在梅西身上装定位器了？！？！？！？！？

191l  
我的妈诶……alpha的占有欲太超标了吧，我赌五毛老板不知道，不然能锤死他

192l  
我去，真的有定位，天啊！有点可怕诶，我男朋友要是在我身上安装定位，我真的会觉得他可能心里有点病的

193l  
总裁之前被梅西圣诞节的飞机事故吓得，感觉他挺长时间里是有点问题的，是不是那时候搞的啊

194l  
就不能是南瓜马车上的定位系统？

195l  
不能啊……老板已经往前走了，现在距离南瓜马车有一段距离了，但是从总裁屏幕上的光标来看，方向不对啊，肯定定位系统在梅西身上

196l  
该不会是那个袖扣吧

197l  
我猜也是，知道了就算不会被头打爆，也会被丢掉啊，谁会知道有定位系统还乖乖带着啊，那已经是监视了！

198l  
怎么觉得这状态有点病态……怕怕的

199l  
别的不知道，总裁这个样子，梅西就算之前不知道，现在也该发现被定位了吧

200l  
我闻到了家暴离婚的味道


End file.
